What's in the Egg?
by Kharissa
Summary: Human AU. It's Easter, and Matthew wakes up alone. But when his face is introduced to a sheet of paper, he and his polar bear Kumajiro embark on a trip to find all the eggs in a hunt set up by his boyfriend Gilbert


What's in the Egg

Mathew Williams had only one reason to like Easter: it was his boyfriend's favourite holiday. At first Mathew thought Halloween was Gilbert's favourite holiday. It certainly seemed that way. Every Halloween Gilbert would put a white sheet over his clothes, scare little kids and take their candy, claiming it in the name of 'awesome'. Then he would give half of his stash to Mathew, because Mathew was so invisible he never got any candy.

Mathew rolled over onto his boyfriend's side of the bed, expecting to be met with soft skin. Instead, his face was introduced to a sheet of paper. He sat up, scared at the loud crinkling of the paper.

"Gaaah! Maple!" he exclaimed (whispered). He shook his head and reached over to the nightstand to get his glasses. Once they were on, he read the note left to him.

'Dear Birdie,

Kesesesesesese happy Easter! So, because I am so awesome, I decided you are going on an Easter egg hunt! The recording I made explaining this awesomeness is downstairs beside the pancakes I made. Bon appétit!

Love, Gilbert 3'

Mathew smiled himself stupid reading the note. Gilbert wrote in french, he made pancakes, and the Easter egg hunt all made for a very happy Mathew. The fact that there was pancakes clicked in his brain and two seconds later he was downstairs, looking at a stack of pancakes drowned in maple syrup, just the way he liked it. He found the recording and hit play.

"Hey Mattie! So did my note upstairs scare you when you rolled over? KESESESESE! Anyways, I am making you go on an Easter egg hunt to all of our special places. In each egg is instructions on how to get to the next one. Actually, because it will take you a long time, I just wrote down where the next egg is. But don't worry your awesome little head! It will be fun, I swear it on the awesomeness overload that is us! The first egg is in the fridge, behind the milk. Ich leibe dich, mein vogel! Happy hunting!"

Mathew let out an unguarded laugh. He didn't know why, but something about this whole thing made him so happy he couldn't help but laugh. Kumajiro walked in grumpily, muttering to himself about how he was just going to get to the northern lights to save Gilbird. He saw his master's huge smile, and knew it had something to do with what Gilbird had told him about last night. The yellow bird had said that Gilbert was planning something huge. Kumajiro smiled and sat on a chair, waiting for the fluffy deliciousness that was pancakes to be shared with him.

Mathew took notice of his pet and fed him half the pancakes. They ate in happy silence, both wondering what the crazy albino had planned. After the pancakes were finished, Mathew opened the fridge and reached behind the milk. He pulled out a pink plastic egg and opened it. He pulled out the small piece of paper hidden inside and read it out loud.

'Awesome job! So the next egg is at the park, under our bench. Awesome luck!'

"He's not very inventive, is he?" Kumajiro pondered aloud. Mathew simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey whoever-you-are, can I come too? Gilbird wanted me to"

"O-of course, eh!"

Mathew went upstairs and got dressed, putting on his usual jeans and large red sweater. He walked downstairs and saw Kumajiro pulling down the special birdseed he had gotten Gilbird. His master smiled and filled the pink egg with the birdseed.

"H-here you go, Kuma" Mathew said. He handed his polar bear the egg and swore he saw a blush hidden behind the fur of his polar pal. Kuma put something else in the egg, but Mathew decided not to worry about it. They walked out the door together, each clutching what their respective lovers had given them/was going to get. Mathew whistled the Canadian national anthem as he walked down the street. Then a familiar voice stopped them.

"Onhonhonhon~ bonjour, Mathieu! 'ow are you zis fine Easter morning?"

"B-bonjour, Francis! I am fine, et toi?"

Francis jogged over to them, rehearsing what he had to say. He couldn't let his friend down, after all.

"J'ai bien! OH! What is this in your polar bear's...paws?"

"T-this is an Easter egg. Gilbert made an Easter egg hunt for me, eh!"

Francis was secretly pleased that Gilbert had thought of that as a way to accomplish what he had in store.

"Onhon~ 'ow romantique! 'ave fun, cher!" Francis jogged off, probably to molest his husband, Arthur. Mathew smiled and waved goodbye, glad that his cousin had bothered to say anything to him. Kuma also waved, clutching his Easter present close.

The duo moved on, walking to the park rather swiftly. Neither of them could contain their excitement. As soon as the park came into view, they made an all-out dash to the bench. Mathew looked under the bench, expecting to see a neon-coloured egg. But he didn't see anything. Confused, he looked around the bench, in the grass, around the other benches. But he found nothing. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head, thoroughly confused. He felt a tap on his leg and looked down. A girl with long brown hair in red pigtails looked up at him and presented a purple egg to him.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know this was yours. Here!" she said happily. Mathew smiled and took the egg from the girl, thanking her. She nodded and ran off, joining some other kids on the jungle gym. The Canadian smiled and opened the egg, taking out the note inside.

'WOOT! You awesomely found this egg! The next one is at the pet shop, just ask the cashier!'

The blond smiled again, remembering why that was important. The pet shop was where they had first met, both looking for pets to stave off loneliness. Mathew rubbed his pet on the head, glad of his choice.

They jogged out of the park. The pet shop was about an hour's walk away, but the duo didn't mind. They walked with vigour to their destination, thoroughly thrilled with their success at the park. When they got there, Mathew stood in front of the shop. A wave of nostalgia hit him and he giggled. Gilbert had looked so cute when he picked up Gilbird and gave him his awesome name. He had looked like Ash from Pokémon holding a new pokémon in the air!

Mathew walked into the store and was greeted warmly by the Cuban man at the checkout.

"Hey, Mathew! That crazy white guy you met here dropped something off for you. Here you go, happy Easter!"

The Cuban man handed Mathew a blue egg. Mathew thanked the man and walked out of the shop to squeal without hurting any of the animal's ears. His happiness was reaching levels unknown to him, and he was glad. His boyfriend had done all of this for him, for some unknown purpose. Mathew pulled himself together and opened the egg. He read the note out loud again.

'Hey, Birdie! Did this egg's location bring back awesome memories? I hope so! The next egg is at my brother's less awesome house. Ludwig will have it, so make sure you ask him!'

Mathew laughed again and sprinted to his boyfriend's house, his polar bear trailing slightly. In the back of his head, he wondered how long it would take to sprint across town. He was stopped by an Italian voice.

"Hey! MAT!" Mathew stopped and turned to see his friend Lovino in his car. Antonio was sitting in the backseat behind his Italian lover.

"Hey, guys! How are you, eh?"

"Gaah! If the Tomato Bastard wasn't trying to grope me, I would be fan-fucking-tastic! Anyways, the frenchy bastard told me that you are on an Easter egg hunt made by Potato Bastard number 2. So, how many eggs have you found?"

"I've found two so far, and the next one will be with Ludwig"

Antonio spoke up. "We could give you a ride, if you want! You're pretty far away from his house and it would suck walking there~"

Mathew nodded and smiled. "That would be great, thanks!"

Mathew and Kumajiro got in the backseat with Antonio. Mathew read over the notes his awesome boyfriend had left him, his smile growing with each one. The car ride had been... interesting to say the least. Lovino and cursed and swore at every red light they hit, and cursed and swore at Antonio every time he felt a grope through the seat. Mathew just smiled, seeing the blush on his friend's face.

They got to Ludwig's house after several instances where Mathew thought they were going to be pulled over for reckless driving. Mathew and his polar friend got out of the car, thanking their friends. He was shaking slightly and Kuma had turned an in-natural shade of green.

"T-thank you so much, drive home safely, okay?"

"As long as my Tomato Bastard doesn't grope me"

"Fusososososo we will, don't worry~"

Mathew waved them goodbye as they sped off to who-knows-where. 'They are so cute' he thought. He turned to the house before him and felt another wave of nostalgia wash over him. Before Gilbert had moved in with him, they had spent countless hours doing pretty much everything except for vital region invasion in the basement. Gilbert had said he didn't need to do that, and Mathew never felt the need strong enough to beg for it. Mathew smiled and tapped on the door.

Ludwig answered it with a warm smile and asked Mathew to step in.

"So, Gilbert's last note said that I have the egg. Right?"

Mathew nodded. Ludwig pointed to the basement door, knowing his brother's lover would understand. The Canadian opened the basement door and walked down to his boyfriend's former domain. So many memories had been made down there. He stopped to touch every area or object that held significance for them. The T.V, the couch, pretty much everywhere. He got to the bed and sat down.

The green egg was sitting proudly on the pillow. Mathew opened it and read it.

'Okay, you're close to the end! Get Luddy to drive you to our house, then put on a tux. Meet me at the restaurant where we had our first date, and you'll get the final egg!'

The Canadian read the note over, his excitement barely containable. He let his polar bear read the note.

"YAAAAAY! WE'RE GOING TO SEE GILBIRD!" Kuma yelled. Mathew patted his pet on the head and got up. He hoped Ludwig would comply with what his brother had instructed Mathew to ask. The blond was lost in thought for a couple minutes. Kumajiro walked out the door and was halfway up the stairs before Mathew noticed. The violet-eyed man raced after his polar bear, scooping him in his arms then running the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once they got up, they searched for Ludwig. He was standing near the front door, keys to the car in his hands.

"Ready to go, Mat?" He asked with a smile. Mathew was slightly shocked so he simply nodded. They got in the car and sped off to Mathew and Gilbert's house. Ludwig talked more than usual for the stoic man.

"So, how is your polar bear?"

"Good, I guess. He's as excited as me to see Gilbert. And he's got a present for Gilbird"

"That's adorable! What do you think mein bruder's planning for you?"

"I honestly have no idea, eh. Knowing Gil, it could be anything"

"Ja, he is quite unpredictable"

"But it's what makes being with him awesome,"

Mathew whispered. Ludwig smiled at this and nodded. He stopped the car in front of Mathew's house and wished him good luck. Mathew smiled and waved again as the German drove off. He opened the door to his house and stepped in, feeling happier than he had all day. He walked over to his closet and took out his suit. It was white, a perfect contrast to Gilbert's jet black suit. He put it on and looked in the mirror, smoothing it down. Mathew's heart was racing. He looked over to his polar bear and giggled a bit.

Kumajiro was struggling to put on a bow tie, one that was red with white polka-dots. Gilbird had given him that bow tie, and in return he had made Gilbird a black coat. Their masters had thought it was adorable. Mathew reached over and helped the furry bear. Once they thought they were presentable, they looked each other over. They nodded and walked out the door, grabbing the eggs as they went.

The restaurant was owned by Feliciano, Lovino's brother and Ludwig's boyfriend. It was right across from the park where Gilbert and Mathew first kissed. Mathew's heart was racing a million kilometres an hour, and he was sure Kuma's wasn't much slower. They took baby steps to the final destination, the memories of the day shining bright in their minds.

Before they knew it, they were at the restaurant. They took deep breaths, closed their eyes and walked in. Lavender and black eyes opened, and the polar pair had the shock of their lives.

There was no one at the tables. The ones that had been in the middle of the restaurant were pushed off to the walls. Instead of pictures of Italy, pasta and Rome, pictures of Mathew, Gilbert and their pets decorated the walls. The normally orange walls were painted black, white and red. Streamers of the same colours were strewn across the ceiling of the eatery.

Standing in the middle of it all was Gilbert and Gilbird. All their friends were around the stunning pair, including Francis, Antonio, Lovino and Ludwig. The Canadian thought his Prussian looked more stunning than usual in his black tux. He noted with a chuckle that Gilbird was sporting the coat given to him by Kuma. The black-clad pair walked towards their matches, pullling them to the centre of the restaurant.

"Kesesesesese! Awesome job Birdie! Now, I guess you want that last egg, right?" Gilbert said. Mathew thought he detected some nervousness in his love's voice.

"Y-yes, please"

Gilbert pulled a yellow egg from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened it to reveal a stunning golden ring. Mathew felt a shocked gasp escape his lips. Gilbert smiled before speaking.

"Mathew Williams, I have loved you since the day we met. You made my life a gazilllion times more awesome, and I don't know what I would have done without you. Will you marry me?"

Mathew stood there for a second before tackling his fiance to the ground.

"Yes,yes,yes! Gilbert, I will marry you!"

The whole crowd went 'awwww' at the same time. Mathew took the ring and put it on his finger. The lovers on the ground looked at their pets. Kumajiro was on one knee, opening the egg filled with birdseed. Gilbird plunged his beak into it, and pulled out a red ribbon. He chirped wildly and Gilbert chuckled.

"Guess we're having a double wedding then. Happy Easter Birdie!"

"Happy Easter, Gil"

The two couples embraced each other. Mathew was glad he had found all the eggs, and that his fiance had made him do this just to propose. He rested in his lover's arms, wedding plans already running through his head.


End file.
